Forever In Your Company
by lilithflower714
Summary: She is her drug, and no matter how much it kills her...she wants to forever be in her company.  Rated M just in case this becomes more than a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Forever In Your Company**

**XoxoX**

It's been three months. Three months of absolute torture, never ending, resolute torture.

I sit on the chesterfield in the staff room marking my third year's essays; I tell myself that I'm there to get away from the memories of you that linger in my office. What a lie. I'm not here to get away from you, I sit here secretly hoping that you'll come in and visit with the rest of the staff. In fact I need you to come here, because you've unknowingly become my drug. Everything I do, everywhere I go is carefully calculated so that there is an increased chance that I'll bump into you.

"There you are!" I look towards the door, pulling myself from my thoughts of you. I see Ginny walking towards me; I automatically force myself to smile. "I have been looking for you _everywhere_!" She sits down next to me, and kisses my neck. "You were supposed to meet me in Hogsmeade an hour ago."

I had hoped she had forgotten about our plans. "Ginny I'm so sorry," I put up a façade, appearing to be shocked at the fact I hadn't remembered that I was meeting her. "I was so preoccupied with my grading it completely slipped my mind."

She smiled at me, "Don't worry about it," she leans in to whisper in my ear, "You can just make it up to me in the bedroom later." I try my best to act like I was looking forward to tonight. And then you walk in.

"Headmistress! I thought you said you were leaving for the Ministry when I passed you not ten minutes ago." Ginny said smiling at you, and you in turn smile back. You look absolutely radiant today in your dark heavy emerald silk robes. They remind me of what you wore to the Yule Ball my fourth year.

"Ginerva Weasley how many times must I tell you to call me Minerva, you know that title makes me feel older than I already am." You shake your head in exasperation, "And I've left and come back already. Kingsley got the dates mixed up." You look towards me, Merlin your eyes are so captivating. "Good evening Hermione, I trust I find you well?"

Oh gods, I love it when you say my name. "Of course Minerva," I lie through my teeth. "Just marking these abysmal essays. I swear, I don't think any of them actually read the material." I try my best to keep my emotions in check, especially with Ginny sitting right next to me. But I can see in your eyes that you don't believe me.

I see you hesitate slightly before replying, your eyes filled with concern as you try to read me. I muster up everything that I have within me and shoot you a warm smile. "I hope they aren't giving you too much trouble."

"Of course not," I reply before Ginny grabs my hand and squeezes it lovingly; I can't find it in me to return the gesture. She starts talking to me; my brain barely processes the words, "I'm sure you'll whip them into shape love. After all if you managed to get Harry and Ron get through school." I let a faint smile play across my lips, forcing my eyes off of you to Ginny, letting her know I heard her before turning my attention back to you.

"Indeed, now I realize your busy at the moment Hermione," My heart begins to beat a little faster knowing your about to ask me to do something, "However I was wondering if you could join me later in my rooms for a cup of tea. We haven't had a chance to talk privately this term, and I have Hogwarts business I would like to discuss with you."

I open my mouth to respond to you; however Ginny beats me to it. "Actually we already have plans made for this evening." I could strangle her. "Can Hermione visit you tomorrow night?" I'm starting to seethe, I feel like a child who is having her decisions made for her.

I bring my attention fully to you, you look irritated by the fact that Ginny answered for me, I wonder to myself why that is. "Unfortunately not Ginerva, I barely have any time available before Winter Break." I almost lost all of my composure when I heard you say that. I knew for a fact that you had plenty of time to meet with me at some other time. All of your evenings were free this month. I decide to play along; perhaps what you need to speak with me about tonight is urgent, plus it would relieve me of having to spend the evening with her.

"Don't worry Ginny," I inwardly cringe at what I say next, "We can get together tomorrow instead. I have this whole weekend free." She looks at me; I can see she is annoyed. I've been very distant lately, and have been ignoring her. I try to smile reassuringly. Merlin's beard she buys it, thank the gods. I look back towards you, "Shall I meet you around eight o'clock then Minerva?"

You give me a warm smile, my heart melts. "That would be perfect Hermione." Turning towards Ginny you give her a curt nod, "Have a good evening Miss Weasley." Your eyes sweep towards me once more before you exit the room gracefully.

I try to grade my students essay's once again, however Ginny's incessant chatter and thoughts of what this evening would bring make it almost impossible. The hours roll by, and finally it's eight. I bid farewell to Ginny, and give her a quick kiss goodbye. I thank the gods that we are in the staff room; otherwise I would have had to have been more passionate towards her.

Walking down the corridor I berate myself for being excited to spend the evening with you. I shouldn't feel this way. I shouldn't want to spend more time with you than with Ginny. The woman who I've been with for five years. The woman who has stood by me through thick and thin, who loves me unconditionally. I love Ginny. So why do I hate the fact that it's her I have to spend time with and not you?

I have reached the stone gargoyle, and before I give him the password I stand there and desperately try to collect myself knowing that for the next few hours I would have to endure the torture you unknowingly put me through.

**A/N: I had originally planned this to be a oneshot. However, I'll leave that up to you. Let me know in your reviews if you want me to continue this. If I do this might be the only chapter I do in the first person... Either that or I'll be switching between Hermione and Minerva's POV. **

**Review, review, review because they brighten my days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I'm thinking that I'm going to be in third person from now on, first person is a bit to tiring for me, and not my favorite form of writing….**

**Forever In Your Company**

**XoxoX**

Hermione reached the top of the spiral stairs, and hesitantly knocked on the large oak door to Minerva's office three times. As she stood there waiting for a response to know she was allowed to enter, she heard the muted sounds of shuffling paper and muttered curse words. Frowning at what she was hearing, she knocked once more a bit louder than the first time. A scrapping against the floor told her Minerva had stood up, and the clicking of her boots let her know she was coming to the door. Straightening herself out, Hermione took one last deep breath just before the esteemed Headmistress opened up the door.

"Hermione," Minerva's expression changed from irritation to happiness instantly as she saw Hermione standing outside of her door. She smiled warmly to her, "Thank you for changing your plans this evening to come and see me. Please come inside." Minerva opened the oak door more so Hermione could pass through as she ushered her inside. "Just take a seat, and I will be right over. I need to finish this response to the Minister before I join you."

Hermione nodded and moved toward Minerva's sitting area. This was only the second time Hermione had been in the Headmistress' office; the first was when she had accepted a teaching position here at Hogwarts as the new Potions Master. As she sat down on the ivory chaise, she looked around the room and marveled at how different Minerva's style was to Dumbledore's. At first glance, the room seemed to be quite similar. The main part of the office was still very much the same however, if one were to look directly to their right upon entering they would see that a sitting room had been added to the area. It was an oval shaped room with a fireplace on the far wall. The flooring looked like it was oak hardwood, and there were dark Persian rugs littered across the floor, along with several white lambskin rugs strategically placed on both the floor and draped across a few chairs. The seats all had ivory coloring; which included a chesterfield couch and wingback chair, along with a lovely chaise; pillows with exquisite details were sitting upon them. The walls were faux with light browns, and cream colors, and there were bookshelves strewn across them filled with what looked like Minerva's personal collection of both magical and muggle books. There was also a gorgeous cabinet that Hermione suspected held Minerva's collection of alcohol. While Hermione took in the room, she heard Minerva call out to her from her desk.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, anything caffeinated is good by me."

"I think I can manage that." Hermione smiled at the response, and watched as Minerva came into view and walk into the room. "Tinky!" As Minerva called out the name, a house elf appeared.

"Mistress be needing something?" Tinky asked her eyes hopeful.

"Yes Tinky, could you please bring us some tea for the night, something caffeinated please. And perhaps some of those ginger scones you made last night." Minerva gave the elf a gentle smile.

"Of course Mistress," with a quick bow the house elf popped away.

Hermione watched as Minerva sat down on the chesterfield, her eyes began to take in the fluid movements the Headmistress used as she relaxed into the seat and crossed her legs. She forced herself to not let her eyes scan along her body. A loud pop distracted Hermione enough to compose herself once more.

"Will Mistress be needing anything's else?" Tinky asked after she placed a tea tray on the table.

"No that will be all for now Tinky, thank you for the tea."

"It's being no problem." Hermione watched as the house elf popped away. Minerva reached out to the coffee table to pour the tea into the two china tea cups. "Cream and sugar correct?" She asked as she looked up towards Hermione.

"Actually straight please." Hermione blushed. "I don't think I have had anything added to my tea for a couple years now."

Minerva noticed the slight tinge of pink on Hermione's cheeks and a smile began to play on the edges of her lips. "Oh? What may I ask, lead you to this change?"

Hermione tried her best not to let her blush deepen and looked down at her hands hoping to hid her face from Minerva. "I guess one could say a certain Professor had something to do with the decision. Also I find it refreshing to not have anything mixed in with the tea."

"Well I am glad you finally took my advice," Hermione looked up and saw the Headmistress giving her a beautiful smile, while she handed her the tea cup. Hermione fingers brushed against Minerva's as she took it, making a shot of arousal rush through her. She took in a deep breath and tried to shake off the feelings that were now coursing through her body.

With a slightly shaky breath Hermione replied, "I am too- plus it helps me keep me figure by not adding a ton of sugar to my drink."

"Hermione, you have nothing to worry about in that regard, your figure is perfect." Minerva noticed her new professor becoming a tad pinker and decided it was best to steer the conversation towards the meeting. "Now let's get down to business shall we?"

"Of course," Hermione replied relieved Minerva was done taking about her body. She wasn't sure how much of that she would be able to handle, no matter how innocent the compliment was. "What did you want to discuss with me?

"I am eager to know how your classes are coming along."

A mixture of happiness and frustration showed on Hermione's face as she looked towards the smoldering embers in the fireplace recalling to herself and Minerva her classes, "They are coming along quite nicely, though the enthusiasm from the first month of being back here has worn off. This is quite evident in the papers they have been turning in lately," she let out an exasperated sigh. "Though the effort towards their potion making in class hasn't been affected yet thankfully." Hermione took a moment to sip her tea and turned her attention to Minerva and looked into her eyes. "Thank you again for giving me this opportunity Minerva."

"Hermione it is my pleasure. Besides, I should be thanking you for accepting the position on such short notice!" Minerva's eyes began to twinkle, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't accepted. Horace's departure from the school was quite a shock. For awhile I thought I was going to have to teach the subject myself, and I am absolutely dreadful at potion making."

"I refuse to believe that!" Hermione said laughing, "Minerva you are wonderful in anything you try to do, and you know it."

It was Minerva's turn to blush, "You are too kind dear. But I am afraid you are wrong, without Poppy's help during my school years, I would have barely gotten an Acceptable on my OWLS and NEWTS in that subject." Minerva cleared her throat and turned the conversation back to Hermione. "You know, you never got back to me on whether or not you needed certain supplies for your classes."

Hermione was about to say she had everything she needed for this term when she saw Minerva sip her tea and promptly lick her lips afterwards. Her eyes zoned into that area, they were such perfect lips. Not too plump, just enough to enjoy. Oh how she wanted to kiss those delicious lips, to run her tongue across them, to feel those lips on her body. It was taking everything Hermione had to keep from claiming those lips her own.

"Hermione?" Minerva was worried; her guest was staring off into space with an odd look on her face. Well if she was really honest with herself Hermione was staring at her lips, but that couldn't be possible be the case. "Hermione!"

_Oh Merlin, I hope she didn't notice I was staring at her… _"Minerva, I'm so sorry I, err, I just realized I have a meeting with a student, and well it's getting close to curfew...And well she's probably wondering why I'm not there." Hermione stood up to set her cup down on the table and began to quickly walk towards the door.

"Of course, Hermione, don't worry about it. Just come to my office tomorrow when you have a chance and we'll finish our discussion." Minerva said as she tried to catch up to the woman before she left her office. "Are you okay though dear? You seemed very far away for a minute there," she asked as she managed to grab onto Hermione's hand before she fled from her office.

Hermione's nerves felt like they were going to burst as she felt Minerva's hand in hers. She turned around and hoped she sounded convincing. "Yes I'm perfectly fine," _I just want to strip you down and have my way with you until you scream my name,_ she silently added. "Please don't worry, I just have that student who is waiting for me, he probably thinks I forgot about him so I really need to go." Hermione squeezed Minerva's hand before releasing herself from her grip. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast. Have a goodnight Minerva."

Minerva watched as Hermione exited her office, to say she was puzzled by Hermione's quick departure was an understatement. Silently she shut the oak door and walked to her desk to finish a couple more correspondences before turning in for the night. After she had finished several she was struck by a realization, Hermione had first said she was going to meet a female student. Then, right before she left she had said it was a male. _Did she lie to me?_

"Tabby is something wrong?" Albus noticed something had changed in Minerva's mood quite quickly.

Minerva shook her head, trying to get the disturbing thought of Hermione lying to her out of it. "No Albus," she replied looking up to his portrait, "I'm just tired. I think it's time for me to get some sleep. Goodnight Albus."

"Goodnight Tabby." Albus watched as Minerva walked up the stairs to her private living quarters, knowing something was troubling her. "Don't worry old friend," he began to say quietly, "I'm sure Ms. Granger will shed some light on your troubles in the near future."

**A/N 2: I hope you guys liked it. Not very angsty at the moment…but have no fear this is just the beginning! Please review, it makes me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever In Your** **Company**

**XoxoX**

Hermione nervously walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall for breakfast. The closer she got, the more she felt the butterflies that were fluttering about her stomach seep out and fill up the rest of her body. Before long she had reached the teachers entrance; mustering up as much confidence as she could, Hermione strode into the Great Hall. That was until she saw that the only seat available was right next to Minerva, she felt a bit a color drain from her face.

As she sat down nervously she greeted the Headmistress with a bit of caution, "Good Morning Minerva."

Minerva turned her head towards Hermione and gave her a pleasant smile. She brought the tea cup she had been holding up to her lips and gave her a quick "Good Morning" before taking a sip.

Hermione began to laden her plate with various breakfast foods when Minerva turned her full attention to Hermione.

"How did your meeting go last night, if I may ask?" Minerva inquired.

Hermione was confused. _What on earth does she mean?_ She racked her brain trying to think if there was some sort of staff meeting she had forgotten, or perhaps an appointment at the Ministry for something. Unfortunately, the slight haze of sleep still clouded her mind. "I'm sorry? What meeting are you referring to?"

Minerva frowned, it seemed her suspicions from last night were confirmed and she was not pleased with this by any means. It would not do to have one of her staff lying to her. "Last night you left in quite a hurry to meet with one of you students…" Minerva paused and watched as Hermione's face instantly flushed. "I wanted to know if I needed to step-in in any sort of capacity to help with whatever was troubling the young girl. Or was it a boy?" Minerva knew she was being facetious; however this needed to be nipped in the bud.

Hermione could've died in that moment. How on earth could she have forgotten? "Oh, well…" she tried to play off her mistake, however the look on the Headmistresses face let her know that would be a deadly error.

"I think perhaps we need to talk Professor." Minerva stood from the table, "Please come to my study when you are finished.

Hermione could only wordlessly nod. She had no idea how to get out of this.

**XoxoX**

"Come in." Minerva called out as her guest knocked on her private door. It wasn't often that she invited guests into her rooms, save her close companions, but she felt this area was the best for the discussion they would be having. That way there would be no unwanted interruptions. Minerva had been facing the fireplace, and as she turned around to great her guest, she saw that Hermione looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Please sit down Hermione."

Hermione crossed the room to sit on the chesterfield. This was her first time in Minerva's private rooms, and as much as she wanted to take in the décor and personal style that Minerva had put into the area, she kept her eyes mostly to the floor too embarrassed to risk making eye contact with the woman in front of her.

"Hermione," Minerva started moving to sit next to Hermione on the chesterfield, she racked her brain on how to word the next part of her sentence. "To say I'm worried would be an understatement…" Minerva let this hang in the air for a moment. "Would you like to explain what is going on? It is not often I have a colleague lie to me."

Hermione's heart cracked at that word. _Colleague_? Was she nothing else to the esteemed Headmistress? "There is nothing going on Headmistress, there were just some…" Hermione began to blush thinking of what happened after she had left the woman last night, "personal matters that I needed to tend to."

Minerva instantly began to worry, "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to assist in the matter?"

Hermione shuddered slightly knowing how she would like to answer that question. _Stop it Hermione! Please pull yourself together; you are no longer a teenager! Control your hormones for Merlin's sake…_ "No, no. Everything is fine really. I just…" Hermione took a deep breath, "I didn't want to insult you last night, so I told a white lie." Hermione looked up to Minerva for the first time and saw a sea of emotions swimming in her emerald eyes, "I am truly sorry if I have hurt you Minerva. That was never my intention."

Minerva took hold of Hermione's hand and felt her tense at the contact. Reassuringly she stroked her thumb across the back of her hand as Hermione went back to studying the floor and said, "I do not like it when I am lied to Hermione. Please…next time tell me if you need to retire for the night, even if it is for personal reason." At these words she saw Hermione's guard fall into place. Quickly she continued, "I will not ask what the reason is, just promise me that if it health or family related you will confide in me."

A wave of emotions rolled though the young woman. Slowly she replied, "I promise Minerva."

Minerva relaxed at her promise. "Thank you Hermione." She wondered if she could discreetly dig around and find out what was going on in her young professor's life. Deciding to ask a few innocent questions she inquired, "May I ask if everything is alright with you and Ginerva?" She knew that the Weasley patriarch still wasn't thrilled at the fact that her daughter was a lesbian. Perhaps she was the cause of Hermione's distracted and distressing behavior as of late.

Hermione eyes betrayed her answer, "No, of course not. We are doing great. Everything is perfect."

"You know, I've had my share of relationships Hermione. I'm not a total fool."

Hermione looked at Minerva and saw her smirking. She offered her a weak smile and replied, "We have our ups and downs. But…we'll push through."

The Headmistress studied Hermione for a moment and asked, "Are you happy Hermione?"

_Happy? HA! I'm in the lowest ring of Dante's Inferno being tormented by some sick twisted – _"Not all the time, but when are you ever in a relationship?"

Minerva looked into the fire and thought about her previous loves, asking herself that very question. There had been her first love, Albus. A relationship that never could be; a tormented version of _Romeo & Juliet._ Except only one of them was fighting for it, and instead of families that battle one another, it was his sexuality that kept them apart. Though they had not known it then that he was gay. Albus had always been a late bloomer in certain areas of life.

After Albus, Minerva found herself when she was in Germany during the Grindlewald war. It had been Ana, a French Spy, who had introduced her to the joys of being with a woman. Those long months had been a turning point in her life. She no long pined over what could have been, and she fully accepted who she was. The relationship was passionate, filled with love, anger, hate, joy, jealousy…sometimes all at once.

After Ana, her "flings" were quick. Some last months, others days. And finally after years of not finding the one, she had decided to concentrate on her greatest joy. Teaching the next generation of Witches and Wizards.

"Personally," Minerva started, "I myself never was completely happy in my previous relationships. However, that doesn't mean there isn't someone out there who would be able to give that to you." Minerva tilted her head back to Hermione. "Don't ever settle my dear."

Hermione wanted so much to shout out 'I found the one, it's you Minerva', but a strong sense of loyalty, if you could call it that, kept her from saying anything. Instead she gave her a weak smile.

As she gauged the effect her words had on the young woman, Minerva saw a flicker of something flash in those dark chocolate brown eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore, Hermione needed to remove herself from Minerva's gaze for a few moments. Hoping she didn't sound too desperate she asked, "Minerva, do you mind terribly if I use your restroom? I haven't had the chance since before dinner."

The Headmistress made an apologetic face, "Oh! I'm so sorry Hermione! Of course you may use it." Minerva inclined her head and nodded it in the direction of the bathroom. "Down the hall, to the right." Instead of getting up as Minerva expect Hermione just sat there. "Was there something else?"

Hermione blushed ever so slightly before replying, "I'll need my hand to go to the bathroom, Minerva."

The woman looked down at their still joined hands, and quickly freed Hermione from her grasp. Embarrassed by this Minerva a quick apology as Hermione stood up from the chesterfield. "It's fine Minerva. Just a sec…" Minerva nodded dumbly and watched Hermione walk down to the bathroom. Once she shut the door behind her, Minerva leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms before bring one hand to rest over her eyes. She shook her head slowly, "Merlin Minerva, what on earth was that about?" She asked herself quietly.

She was not an emotional type or woman, nor did she show signs of affection often. And there she had been, just sitting there holding Hermione's hand like it was nothing in the world. She would apologize once more before Hermione left tonight. As she pondered on her previous action, she noticed that she missed the warmth of that soft hand…perhaps she would hold it once more before the nights end.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm very sorry for the delay. I currently moved and it took me awhile to set things up here. **

**Reviews please…I live on them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever In Your Company**

**XoxoX**

Hermione stared back at the reflection of herself in the mirror, hoping she could find courage from the girl she used to be. However, all that she saw was a haggard looking woman in her early thirties. These past few months of school had been exhausting. If she was truly honest with herself though, she had started to fade about a year ago when she had realized she wasn't completely happy in her relationship.

Deciding to attempt to look a bit more presentable in front of her, first and foremost boss, she straightened out her hair, and robes before placing a glamour charm on herself to be rid of the pesky circles that had been lingering under her eyes of late.

Sighing she exited the bathroom and walked back into Minerva's personal sitting room. However instead of sitting down she lingered by the fireplace for a moment and wondered where the conversation would go from here. Oh there were many possibilities; however she wanted to make sure they stayed clear of her personal feelings on a certain issue. Turning around to face Minerva she asked, "Any chance a we girl's could have a drink? I know it's a bit early but I find myself in need of a glass after… I promise to be on my best behavior."

Minerva noted Hermione's tone of voice; it had an air of emotional exhaustion to it. "I was about to offer you one myself actually." Minerva stood up and glided over to her liquor cabinet. "Scotch? Firewhiskey? Perhaps a…"

"Firewhiskey, please." Hermione said cutting her off.

The Headmistress nodded at Hermione's choice and took out a bottle of Firewhiskey and two tumblers from the cabinet before heading to sit down once again. Noticing that Hermione had yet to move from the fireplace she said, "You can sit down Hermione. I promise I won't hold you prisoner this time."

Hermione blushed at this, knowing she would want nothing more than to be Minerva's prisoner. "Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment there," she replied as she crossed the room to sit down once again next to her, a little further away this time. If Minerva noticed the change in their distance she said nothing.

Handing Hermione the filled glass, she raised her and said, "To friendship…"

_Well that's a step up from colleague at least. _"To friendship…" Hermione said before taking a drink of the burning liquid, her body immediately began to warm.

"Well I do believe this is the first time in many years that I have had a beverage before…" she glanced over to the complicated clock on the wall, "…noon."

Hermione looked at her incredulously, "Not even the rare mimosa in the morning?"

Minerva laughed, "No. One doesn't find much time for those frivolous sorts of indulgences when running a school."

"What about during the summer months?"

"Any visitors I may have come in the evenings my dear. I find mornings a perfect time for solitude and reflection." Minerva's eyes seem to cloud as she thought of the long summers she spent at her family's manor. Shaking her head from the dismal thoughts she asked, "Let's talk of something else shall we?"

Hermione nodded, wondering if she had touch on a subject Minerva had difficulties with. "Of course, what do you wish to discuss?"

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you about last night." Minerva looked at Hermione and saw she had her attention. "I realize you are new to the world of teaching however I feel that so far you have shown yourself to be more than capable to handle the role of "Professor". Therefore, I would like to know if you would be willing to take over the duties of Head of Gryffindor House for me. I find myself to laden down with the work as a Headmistress to really give my cubs the attention they deserve."

To say Hermione was surprised would have been an understatement. "I… Minerva that is a very generous offer, but… I mean. With what just happened between us, are you sure you still want me to fill that role for you?"

"Hermione it is in the past, and we have solved that issue. Now we move on in life." Minerva was tempted to take her hand once again, but thought better of it. Instead she gave her a comforting look.

"Well. I mean I am more than honored by this. It's sort of a dream come true really." Hermione took a nervous sip of her drink before continuing on. "Yes. I'll do it for you." _And hopefully I won't die of exhaustion because of it. _

Minerva gave her a brilliant smile, "Marvelous! Let me go get your paperwork." And before Hermione said could say anything else the headmistress was out the door and walking down the spiral stair case to her office. She stood up and stretched, placing her glass on the table, and walked around the room taking it in privately for the first time. She noted as she looked around the room, that this area had a much warmer feel to it than her public sitting room down the stairs. The walls were a deep red, and the curtains had gold detailing in them, an obvious homage to her Gryffindor roots. The chesterfields were more of a traditional red color than the ivory she had sat on yesterday, with pillows that were ivory with accents of emerald green stitched onto them. Like downstairs she had many bookshelves place along the walls, however these were not only filled with books, but pictures and personal trinkets she must half collected over the years. As Hermione walked along the shelves she gazed at the ornate boxes that were most likely filled with something special. There were some glass figurines of a tabby cat on one of the shelves, moving down the rows she casually glanced over other random artifacts she must half collected on her journeys throughout the years. It was when she came upon the photographs her interest became truly peaked. There were several of the late Dumbledore with Minerva scattered throughout the small collection. Both were laughing and teasing the other in all of them. One was with Rolanda and Poppy, the two had thrown Minerva into the Black Lake and were wiping the tears of laughter from their eyes as Minerva stomped up to the two of them, clearly agitated by the event. Another was hidden behind the many photos of Albus; it was of a much younger Minerva and a beautiful young woman. The edges of the photo had been burned, and it looked to be a muggle photograph because neither was moving.

As she wondered about whom the woman was in the photo and why she was important to Minerva, she came upon a photo that surprised her. It was of herself and Minerva the year she came back to Hogwarts after the war. In the photo she saw herself run up to the Professor and throw her arms around her next, kissing her cheek and mouthing "I missed you." Hermione noticed that Minerva had had tears in her eyes as she held onto her smiling. To anyone that did not know the pair, the picture looked like they were two lovers that had finally reunited together.

Hearing Minerva's foots steps coming up the stairs, Hermione hurriedly moved to sit on the couch. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes," Minerva said smiling. "Did you enjoy looking at the pictures?"

Hermione's jaw slacked, _How on earth did she know? _With a slight tinge of pink she replied, "Yes, I did. Especially the one where you were thrown into the lake… and the erm… The one of us." The shade of pink got darker.

Minerva smiled at the memories those events pulled up. "They are two of my favorites as well. If you would like, I will have a copied made of the photo of us." She sat down and handed the papers to Hermione.

"Yes, I would very much like that. Thank you Minerva."

"Of course my dear. Now onto business…"

For the next half hour the two discussed what Hermione's various duties would be as Head of House. They included making rounds of the Gryffindor tower at night, being available for any issues her students might have, being the one who decided on major disciplinary actions that may occur, and so on and so forth.

As the two women finished discussing the additional responsibilities Hermione would have, a small grey owl flew in through Minerva's window and landed in front of Hermione. It stuck out its leg to allow Hermione to take the piece of parchment, and then swiftly flew away.

"Do you mind if…?" Hermione asked, seeing if the Headmistress would mind if she read it here.

"It's not a problem Hermione, go on."

Hermione opened up the letter and read to herself:

_Hermione,_

_Where the hell are you? I thought you were going to come by the flat after breakfast…_

_What's going on with you? This is the second time you've stood me up…THIS WEEKEND. _

_And don't give me the "grading papers" crap…_

_Write back so I at least know you're not dead._

_Ginny_

Minerva watched waves of emotion flood Hermione's face. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. It's just…" Hermione felt a head ache coming on. "Just Ginny, I forgot I was meeting her today." Hermione knew she need to go and take care of this before this turned into one of their many arguments. "Minerva's I'm sorry but I need to take care of this. Perhaps someday this week we will actually be able to finish a visit without me running off in the middle of it."

"Don't worry about it Hermione." Minerva stood up, and Hermione followed in suit. Pulling Hermione into a hug she said, "Just know that you are always welcome here. So please, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Hermione felt like she was melting into her arms, as she breathed in Minerva's scent, willing it to stay within her senses for the rest of the day she replied, "That means more to me than you know."

**A/N: You lucky duckies! Lol, enjoy this chapter. I'm already working on the next. I seem to be a writing fiend right now. **

**Thank you all for your reviews! Don't forget to review this one!**


	5. Chapter 5a

**Forever In Your Company**

**XoxoX**

Hermione arrived back in her rooms much later in the evening than she expected. To say her trip to her and Ginny's London flat was horrid would be an understatement. As she stood at the entrance of her rooms her mind began to replay the night's events…

"_Ginny I'm here!" Hermione called out announcing her presence. "Where are you?" _

_As Hermione took off her cloak and hung it on the coat rack she heard a curt, "Kitchen."_

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly, and began to walk towards her bedroom, throwing her cloak on the chesterfield in the sitting room…

_Hermione took a deep breath and put the most remorseful look on her face she could muster. As she walked into the kitchen she realized by Ginny's current demeanor that no look, no apology could save her from the row Ginny was determined to have with her that night. The question was, would she let Ginny win this game once again?_

"_Look who decided to show up… Glad to see you're not dead." Ginny said in a deadpan voice. _

"_Ginny, please, I was having a meeting with the Headmistress." Hermione noticed Ginny stiffen at the mention of Minerva, "I could hardly just up and leave…"_

Sighing Hermione placed her hand on her bedpost and tried to will her mind to stop this reenactment…

"_Oh and I suppose this meeting was far more important than spending time with your girlfriend whom you HAVEN'T spent time with in months!" Ginny stood up abruptly and began to pace the kitchen floor in front of Hermione. _

"_It was… about a student." Hermione tried to excuse the lie in her mind by telling herself that was halfway true…sort of. _

_Ginny stopped and moved to stand right in front of Hermione; she narrowed her eyes, "Tell me… Hermione… Is it custom to consume alcohol this early in the day while you have a meeting," her fingers moved to quoted Hermione's previous response, "about a student?"_

Hermione tried shake off the thoughts, and began to busy herself with her normal nightly routine. Her hands moved and began to unbutton her robes…

_Hermione began to feel rather defensive, "Minerva offered and I accepted…forgive me for indulging." She moved forward a step closing the distance between them as she felt her own anger begin to build. "And honestly Ginny, do you really think you are one to judge…" Hermione knew she was about to take this to the next level but she honestly didn't care. "Tell me…How many bottles have you gone through this week alone love?" _

_Before Hermione had any time to react Ginny had reached out and firmly slapped her across the face, "How dare you! You know my job is stressful!"_

Her hands shakily traced the bruise that was now beginning to form on her face as she looked in the mirror…

"_Stressful?" Hermione shrieked. "How stressful can it be working in the Quiddich Department, two days a week mind you, getting paid a ridiculous amount, where your ONLY job requirement is to think up new regulations for the bloody game?"_

_Ginny threw her arms up dramatically, "Oh, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I'm not perfect Hermione Granger! One of the Golden Trio, a Hogwarts professor, and one of the smartest witches the wizarding world has seen since Minerva McGonagall! Who also has an Order of Merlin, First Class to boot!"_

_Hermione glared at the woman she once loved, "At least I have done something with my life." With that she began to walk towards the bedroom._

"_What is that supposed to mea-…Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Ginny stomped after her, "Don't you dare walk away from me Hermione!"_

"_Hmm, strange that's exactly my plan!" Hermione flicked her wand and summoned one of her spare trunks from the closet. "I'm tired of this shit Ginny." She turned around and looked the red head square in the eyes, she knew she was acting on pure rage at the moment but she couldn't care less. _

Hermione moved towards her closet and pulled out some muggle clothing…

"_I'm sick and tired of your abuse…," She flicked her wand and the clothing she still had in the apartment shrunk and flew into the trunk, "Your drinking problems that you can't admit to…" Another flick and her books flew into the bedroom narrowly missing Ginny's head by mere centimeters. "Sick of the fact that you either want a good fuck…" One more flick and the trunk slammed shut before flying into her robe pocket, "Or you want to demean me in front of my peers and colleagues to make you look like a bigger and better person."_

_Ginny's eyes began to water, "Hermione please...don't do this…I'll change…"_

"_I should have done this long ago Ginny…Please just…stay out of my way." Hermione strode towards the front door, she knew she needed to get out of there, her emotionally state was becoming more unstable._

_Ginny pointed her wand at Hermione and fired a curse at her retreating form; however her current state caused her to miss. "FINE! LEAVE!"_

_Hermione stared at the door, and willed herself to not turn around and knock Ginny on her ass._

"_Go! What are you waiting for? You're probably off to fuck someone else anyway!" Hermione heard Ginny gasp to herself behind her. "Oh my god, that's why you want to leave me now… You found someone else…"_

_Hermione wanted to lie and say there was no one else in her life she was interested in, but she couldn't. She would not let herself sink down to that level again. Turning her body around slightly she looked towards Ginny and tiredly replied, "I'm leaving because you aren't good for me…and because this relationship has been dead for a long time. However…" Hermione knew her next sentence would hurt the woman she once loved, but she needed to say it so Ginny would know she wasn't coming back, "I did find someone else, and one day I'm going to tell that person how I feel about them."_

Hermione stood in front of Minerva's doors, clad in muggle clothing, and waited patiently for her knock to be answered. Hearing footsteps approach, she checked to make sure she had put her glamour charm in place to hide her ever growing bruise.

Minerva answered her door, and saw a distressed looking Hermione standing outside of it. "Hermione, is everything okay? Do you need to come in?"

Hermione summoned up her courage, "Actually Minerva… I was wondering if you would like to come and get a drink with me at this little pub I know."

**I know…its short, but I really wanted to leave it there since this chapter was about the demise of Ginny and Hermione's relationship.**

**Please review! And don't worry I won't wait so long to post the next update .**


	6. Chapter 5b

**Forever In Your Company**

**XoxoX**

It had taken Minerva about ten minutes to get ready before Hermione could apparate them away to their destination…

"Where exactly are we if I may ask?" Minerva looked around the surrounding area to see if she recognized the place.

"Ireland." Hermione replied easily. "Just a little town outside of Dublin; this is one of the last places my parents took me before the war."

Minerva noticed Hermione's face fall slightly at the mention her parents. It had been several years since their death's, however Minerva knew Hermione still blamed herself for what had happened.

"Anyway…" Hermione looked toward Minerva and gave her a weak smile, "Shall we go in? It's a bit nippy out here."

"Of course, after you my dear."

Hermione lead them into the small pub and found a little table in the back where they were less likely to be disturbed. As she ushered Minerva to sit down Hermione asked, "What do you want to drink? They only have muggle drinks here of course but-"

Minerva put her hand up, "I'll have whatever it is you are having tonight."

Hermione gave her a soft smile and headed towards the bar to retrieve the first of many drinks. As she walked up to the bar she saw a familiar face.

"Hey Joe," Hermione leaned against the bar and gave her old friend a smile. Joe had gotten her through a lot over the past several years. Sure it was mostly with the help of some sort of hard liquor, but they had become close through the conversations they had shared together. "Long time no see old man."

"No, don't tell me Hermione Granger is in my bar tonight." Joe jested, his Irish accent thicker than what she had remembered. It really had been to long since she had been there.

"In the flesh," she moved around the bar to give him a hug which he gladly accepted.

The tall Irish man wrapped his bear arms and her and squeezed her tight. "It's good to see you bug." The use of his nick name for her made her heart warm. "Now, what can I do for ya tonight? Are ya here by yourself, or is that fiery headed troublemaker with ya?"

Hermione guarded her eyes, not wanting to trouble her old friend with the events of late. "Actually I'm here with a friend of mine."

Joe raised one eyebrow, "A friend?"

She gave a heavy sigh, "Yes, just a friend…she is helping me get over some things. Helping me forget."

"Sometimes forgetting isn't the right way to go about things bug." Joe shook his head and smiled. "Well where is she?"

Hermione tilted her head back towards her usual table. "In the back."

He looked towards the back table and gave her a knowing smile. To which Hermione punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Oh stop it! She is just a friend."

"Bug, we both know that's not what she is to you…this old man has a good memory." His eyes twinkled with mischief. "I also know you have kept her waiting long enough. So let's get ya your usual and whatever she is having."

"She'll have the same…"

Joe shook his head and smiled before getting the two lady's their drinks. "Alright now go have a good time. And just wave if ya need anything bug."

"Thanks Joe," Hermione gave him a wink and walked back toward Minerva.

"Do you come here frequently?" Minerva asked with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Yes. Well I did before you decided I was worthy of employment," Hermione set the drinks down. "Anyway sorry I took so long."

Minerva felt there was more to that particular story, however decided to forgo any further questions until a later date. As she grabbed the drink Hermione placed in front of her, she took a small sniff and asked, "What exactly are we drinking?"

Hermione smiled, "Cider. Joe – that's the man I was talking to, he owns this bar – makes Cider with his family. And this is the only place they sell it. Personally I think he should sell to other bars and stores, at least in the local area. However he likes the fact that only his customers can get it. Makes it more personal he says." She smiled and took a sip of the cider.

"Does it have a name?" Minerva asked still looking at the cider, somewhat hesitantly.

"You know I have absolutely no idea. He just calls it 'Bar Cider'." Hermione smiled at Minerva, "Really, it's very good. Take a sip."

"Alright I trust your judgment." Minerva raised the glass to her lips and let some of the cool amber liquid flow into her mouth. As soon as she did her taste buds were hit with a bitter sweet taste, swallowing the refreshing beverage she exclaimed, "This is amazing!"

Hermione giggled slightly before taking another drink. "I'm glad you like it. This is the only thing I get here anymore." She shifted in her seat slightly and crossed her legs.

Minerva followed suit with the younger woman and took a full drink this time, enjoying the taste and flavor it held. "Do you think he might sell me a case?"

Hermione raised one eyebrow in amusement. "I don't know I have never asked…"

"Well I would definitely like to add some of this to my own private collection." Minerva looked across their table into Hermione's eyes, "Thank you for inviting me to come with you tonight."

"Of course," Hermione blushed and added. "I can't think of anyone else whose company I would enjoy more than yours, Minerva."

Minerva felt a heat rush through her that was definitely NOT the cause of alcohol. "That's very kind of you Hermione."

They sat quietly for a moment or two, both lost in their own personal thoughts and feelings for each other until a certain concern popped into the Headmistresses head. "So, dare I ask how Ginny is tonight?"

Hermione's demeanor changed drastically as she stiffened and took a swig of her drink. "Most likely still very upset."

"You left on bad terms?" Minerva asked she was rather shocked Hermione would just walk out on an argument.

"I ended the relationship." Hermione ran her hand through her hair in an exhausted manner. "We weren't good for each other. And, well…let's just say that this has been coming for quite some time now."

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Minerva reached out and stroked the young woman's hand.

Hermione flashed a sad smile briefly before replying, "It was for the best…"

**XoxoX**

Minerva held onto Hermione as she stumbled out of the bar laughing. "My dear, I don't think I have ever met such a light weight."

"Oh posh…I'm- whoa!" Hermione tripped over a rock in the middle of the road causing her to wrap both of her arms around Minerva's mid section. She continued to keep her arms around the lithe figure of the headmistress as she righted herself. "I'm hardly intoxi – intoxi – drunk."

The Headmistress laughed heartedly at the young woman. "I believe the word you are looking for is intoxicated my dear."

Hermione felt a million butterflies explode throughout her entire body as she looked into the Headmistress' eyes. "Of course…" Hermione leaned slightly into Minerva's body, and relished in the warmth that radiated from it.

Minerva cleared her voice slightly as she felt certain emotions spring up from feeling Hermione's body pressing onto hers. "Perhaps we should get you back to the castle. I think you need a good night's rest."

Hermione tried her best not to frown at the witch's words as she nodded in agreement.

"Hold on tight, we don't need anything getting splinched tonight."

Hermione pressed her body closer to Minerva's as she felt a familiar tug at her navel before they whisked away towards Hogwarts.

**A/N: Teehee… I KNOW lol. There will be action soon…ish. I hope you enjoyed the chapter C:. As Always leave reviews! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Forever In Your Company**

**XoxoX**

A loud crack filled the air as the two women appeared out of nowhere. The younger woman clutched onto the older as she tried to steady herself. "Merlin that made me dizzy…"

"Are you going to be able to walk up to your rooms?" Minerva asked in a worried tone.

"Yes lemme just…" Hermione reached out gingerly as if she would be able to steady herself on something else. "Lemme sit down for a second."

Minerva took out her wand and flicked it quickly to transfigure a nearby rock into a bench for Hermione to rest on. "Steady now." She held her hand as they both slowly sat upon the bench.

Hermione sat down as gracefully as she could, pulling Minerva to sit down with her. As the brunette got comfortable, Minerva watched as she leaned her head back to rest it on the bench. "Minervas…"

The older woman stifled a chuckle, "Yes Hermione?"

"I believe… I am an awful person." Hermione sighed heavily and rolled her head to the side having it land on Minerva's shoulder. "My head is really really heavy. Why is it so heavy?"

"Probably because you drank a wee bit too much lass." Minerva reached out and took Hermione's hand in her own. "And why on earth do you think you are an awful person?"

"My heart of course!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her free arm up to the heavens. "My damned heart."

"Your heart?" Minerva quirked her eyebrow as Hermione turned her head towards her.

The Headmistress watched as Hermione dissolved into a fit of giggles before reaching out and tracing Minerva's raised brow with one of her delicate fingers. "I can never take you serio- seriously when you do that." Hermione moved her head closer to Minerva and lowered her voice slightly. "How… How do you do that Minerva?"

Minerva shook her head and sighed at Hermione's ridiculously adorable behavior. The young witch was stirring up old feelings within her. "Years upon years of practice my dear."

Hermione smiled contently and buried her face into Minerva's neck murmuring softly, "Mmm, 'my dear'. I really like that."

Minerva shifted nervously in her seat, "Erm, Hermione. I think it's time for us to get you up to your rooms." She felt Hermione huff in protest against her neck. "Yes, it is rather late and you have class to teach in the morning unfortunately."

"Ho hum, who needs class? Bunch of no good rotten little twerps anyways." Hermione paused for a bit, "They all smell awful anyway. Minerva… Do I have to?"

Minerva laughed at Hermione's pouty behavior, "Yes, yes you do. Now hold onto me tight. We are going to bend the rules tonight and apparate to your rooms. It would no doubt take me another two hours to get you there walking, and I for one would like to go to bed for at least a couple of hours tonight."

Hermione began to wrap her arms around Minerva, pulling herself close as she argued, "Minerva, Hogwarts History…that book…you know the one. Well you CAN'T apparate on Hogwarts grounds there are all kinds of what's-it-calleds in places and you-"

POP!

Hermione eyes widened in shock. "You… You… You…"

"Me, me, me." Minerva grinned at the woman in her arms before pulling away from her slightly.

"How did you do that?" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "That, you… Wow."

"There are certain perks that come with being the Headmistress." She gave Hermione a quick wink. "Now you need to go to bed. As do I. Can I assume you'll be able to take care of yourself for the rest of the night?"

"Of course," Hermione placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "I'm quite capable Mistress."

"Hmm, yes of course you are. How silly of me," Minerva responded rolling her eyes slightly in a very un-McGonagall fashion before laughing lightly. "Goodnight Hermione, I truly had a wonderful time tonight."

Hermione gave her a breathtakingly beautiful smile, "So did I Minerva." Hermione walked towards her and wrapped her arms around the woman and gave her a hug before pulling back and giving her a light kiss on her lips. "Goodnight Min."

_**Okay, I'm going to leave it there. BUT I think I have a writing bug in me right now, so there should be an update soon. If not, feel free to throw rotten vegetables at me and yell at me through PM. Sorry I made you wait so long my faithful readers, college and well life in general got in the way. Review please, let me know if you liked it. (PS I know this is a really short update the next one WILL be longer) **_


	8. Chapter 7

**Forever In Your Company**

**XoxoX**

Hermione woke up to a steady throbbing pounding in her head. "Ooohhh, make it stop please…" She threw the cover over her head blocking out the piercing sun. "Way too much to drink, way too much."

She began to think of last night, wondering how she had gotten into this situation. There was the argument, then coming back to Hogwarts. Fragments of memories flew through her mind as she recalled her evening spent Minerva. The drinks, the laughter between the two, heated debates on the newest theories in charms and transfiguration. How it became hard and hard to take anything seriously as the evening went on, and more drinks were consumed. She remembered how wonderful it felt to be pressed up next to Minerva as they apparated back-

_CRACK _

"Owww. My head…" Hermione moaned.

"Is missus being alright?"

Hermione peaked one eyes out from underneath her covers and looked at Lilia the house elf that would bring her a fresh cup of coffee every morning, no matter how much she would insist she could just get one at breakfast. "I'm fine Lilia; I just have an awful hangover."

"Lilia will get you a potion, just a second missus I's be right back."

_CRACK_

Hermione moaned at the noise that filled her bedroom. "Make it stoop."

**XoxoX**

"Mistress needs to be getting's up."

Minerva felt a tiny poking her on the nose. "Good morning Tinky." She replied opening her eyes.

Tinky smiled at her, "Your hang over potion be waiting by your cup of coffee. Do you's need anything else?"

"No thank you Tinky. You may go join the other elves for breakfast. Have a good day."

"You's too Mistress."

Minerva stretched her tired limbs and slowly got out of bed, shivering slightly as her bare feet hit the cold floor. She walked towards her tiny coffee table where Tinky had left her morning remedies. Quickly picking up the hangover potion she poured it into her coffee. She detested the taste of that potion, and coffee would help tame it.

Savoring the warmth that ran down her throat rather than the flavor she walked into with her coffee to begin her daily morning ritual. She looked into the mirror to survey the damage last night's activities had done to her appearance. Expecting to see a haggard old woman in the mirror she was pleasantly surprised to see bight green eyes, glowing skin, even her hair looked fuller and healthier. Moving her hand across her cheek she was in awe of how young she looked today.

"Well I'll be damned…" She spoke softly to her reflection. "Min you are looking better than you have in ages."

She frowned slightly, what had caused this change, her night out with Hermione? She had had a wonderful time last night. It had been wonderful seeing Hermione so at ease with her, joke back and forth with her. She smiled at the memory. As she moved from the sick to her shower turning it on, quickly making stream swirl throughout her large bathroom she remembered something else. The kiss, the soft kiss Hermione had placed upon her lips before she had left her for the night. The kiss had cause shivers to travel all over her body. What had she meant by kissing her? Was it just a kiss goodnight between friends?

Minerva climbed into the shower and let the hot water run down her body, trying to convince herself that it was just a friendly kiss. Though she couldn't ever remember that happening with any of her other companions…

**XoxoX**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall slowly, a little unsure of how much had happened between the Headmistress and herself last night. She glanced up to the Head Table and saw the majority of the professors had arrived however, Minerva hadn't. Hermione furrowed her brow and hope all was well with her this morning.

"Good morning Hermie." Rolanda smiled at her.

"Good morning Rolls." Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at her. Surprisingly she had gotten on with the flying instructor smashingly well ever since she had returned to Hogwarts as a teacher. Rolanda, or Rolls as she frequently called her after she was given that dreadful nickname, made her feel right at home when she started out. Giving her advice on how to handle unrulely students, told her about all the passages only the teachers knew about and even would take her out on the weekends to get a Firewhiskey down at Hog's Head when the pressure from teaching became too stressful for Hermione.

"Someone looks like they had a little bit too much fun last night…" Rolanda said slyly as she took a bit of her hash browns.

"Oh hush." Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee. "I am allowed to go out and have a good time, thank you very much."

"Mhmmm I bet." She winked at Hermione. "You and Ginny must be getting along better."

Hermione tried to keep her face as neutral as possible, "Um no. We ended our…I ended our relationship last night."

Rolanda dropped her fork, "Wait, what? Why am I just-"

Hermione reached out and held onto her forearm, "Later 'kay Rolls?"

"Okay but you better come find me later missy or I'll make you get on a broom with me."

Hermione was about to respond when she heard Minerva sit next to her.

"Good morning everyone." Tried responses came back to her from the staff. Hermione watched as she turned slightly towards her and looked into her eyes, "Good morning Hermione. I hope you slept well."

Hermione was at a lack of words for a moment, she took in the woman's appearance before her. She was beautiful, well she was always beautiful to Hermione but this morning the woman had a spark in her eyes and a glow about her that she hadn't seen in years. "Good morning. I slept rather soundly, however this morning I woke up to one of the worst hangovers I can remember."

"I thought you might…" she replied as she began to fill up her plate with her usual breakfast choices. Grits, scrambled eggs, one slice of wheat toast…

"How did you sleep?" Hermione forced herself to look away and began to serve herself a bowl of porridge with fresh fruit.

"Actually, very soundly as well. Which rarely happens now-a-days." Minerva stopped for a moment and placed her hand gently onto Hermione's thigh. "I truly did have a wonderful time with you dear. Thank you again for inviting me to spend the evening with you."

Hermione held back her blush and spoke softly, "The pleasure was all mine."

Minerva's hand stayed there a minute or two before giving her thigh a small squeeze and leaving. Hermione instantly felt relief and loss at the lack of contact between them now.

"I was wondering if after your classes you would like to come and have tea with me, I would suggest a drink but after seeing how much of a light weight you are I think I will keep those sorts of offers to the weekends only." Minerva smirked as she took a bite of her food.

"What? I am not that much of a light weight Minerva McGonagall!" Hermione scoffed.

"You know I think I preferred it when you called me Min….or Mistress."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Well, I need to be off. I have a meeting with the Governors I can't be late for. Have a good day Hermione. I will see you later tonight correct?" Minerva stood there waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes, I'll be there Minerva." Hermione responded, a little rattled by the information she was just given.

"Good," Minerva smiled brightly at her. "I look forward to it."

_**Okay! I hope you like this update, I know I'm taking forever to get to the delicious stuff but have patience my dear readers! Thank you for staying with the story so far. Reviews as always are welcome. **_


	9. Chapter 8

**Forever In Your Company**

**XoxoX**

The day's classes went by far too fast for Hermione's liking. Not only did the day go by too fast, Hermione had also been too lost in thought trying to figure out what else had transpired last night to really pay attention to anything. Thankfully none of her students had blown anything up today, and the only incident was Olivia Poellan spilling her potion on her robes which resulted in minor burns only. Thank Merlin.

As she walked towards Minerva's office she felt the nervousness that had been building though out the day increase ten-fold. Too soon she was at the Headmistresses office, too soon was she walking up those spiral stairs. Her palms began to sweat slightly as she raised one hand to knock upon the huge door.

"Enter." The Scottish voice called out, beckoning Hermione to come within.

A smile played upon Minerva's face as she enter, it was infectious and Hermione found herself smiling like a giddy child even though her stomach was filled with a storm of butterflies. "Hello Minerva."

"Hermione I am so glad you could make it, I was beginning to wonder if something had happen to make you late."

Hermione glanced down at her wrist-watch; 40 minutes had gone since the end of her classes. She looked up to Minerva to show her shock, "I am so sorry, I didn't realize I had taken that long to get here. Forgive me my mind as been all over the place today."

"It is no problem. Actually I am glad you were a wee late. I had time to attack the ever growing pile of paper work on my desk." Minerva walked toward her. "Now how about we go up to my personal study, I need to get out of this office before I go mad."

"Lead the way."

Hermione followed Minerva in suit up another set of stairs to her private rooms. As she walked behind her she couldn't help but notice how Minerva's hips would sway back and forth with each step she took. It was something Hermione rarely ever saw, and even though her mind was screaming at her to stop she just couldn't take her eyes off of her, nor could she still her imagination of what Minerva's backside would look like unclothed…

"Here we are," she heard Minerva exclaim, pulling her out of the sinful thoughts that were running rampant within her mind.

The two women walked into the room, Minerva went toward her bookshelf while Hermione sat down on the chesterfield.

"I was thinking we could play a game of chess and chat." Minerva brought a small box back with her as she walked towards Hermione.

"That would be lovely. I haven't played in awhile though." Hermione replied as casually as possible. She loved watching Minerva play chess, the look of concentration that she got upon her face was one of the sexiest expressions she had.

"Wonderful!" Minerva's eyes twinkled as she sat down. With a wave of her arm a chess board appeared between them in the air, levitating just above the middle of the couch. Hermione turned slightly and tucked her legs underneath her body.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra set would you? I'm afraid I have never purchased a wizard chess set before."

Minerva's eyebrow quirked, "Really? I think I know what your Christmas present will be this year…"

Hermione blushed at the thought of Minerva buying her something, "You don't need to get me anything Minerva."

"Nonsense." Minerva waved her objection away before calling for Tinky. "Please bring the tea now Tinky."

The elf smiled, "Of course." With a snap of her knobbley fingers a tea tray appeared on the coffee table. "Do's you be needing anything else Mistress?"

"No, thank you Tinky." Minerva gave the elf a smile before Tinky bowed and disappeared back to the kitchens. Minerva poured both of them a glass of hot tea before asking, "Are you ready to begin?"

Hermione nodded, and in a blink of an eye the chess board was set. Minerva was white and Hermione black.

"Merlin, I am so going to lose…"

Minerva laughed lightly. "How about I take it easy on you then?"

Hermione straighten her back and tilted her chin up. "Do your worst McGonagall."

"How about we make this interesting," Minerva started while twirling a lowly pawn between her forefinger and thumb. "For every piece you claim I will answer a question. Any question. And any piece I claim, I get to do the same to you. How does that sound?"

Hermione pursed her lips slightly as she considered Minerva's proposal. There wasn't much she would lose, besides if Minerva asked something that might reveal too many things she could always just reword her answer so as not to give the whole truth. "Deal."

Minerva stuck out her hand and shook upon the agreement. "Oh by the way seeing as how we are witches dear, you must tell the entire truth…" Hermione swallowed nervously, "Now on with the game. Being white I go first."

It was only two moves in when Minerva had taken her first piece. Smiling she pursed her lips in thought before asking, "In your first year, did you lie to me about wanting to take on that mountain troll by yourself?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows shocked by what Minerva had chosen as her first question. She quickly mumbled a yes before reaching for her tea cup to take a sip as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"That's what I thought…"Minerva leaned back into the couch. "Why did you lie?"

Hermione glanced down at the board as she pondered her next move, "Didn't you say it was one question per captured piece?" She glanced up quickly and smirked at the older woman.

Minerva fought to hold back a smile, "So I did."

Hermione quickly snatched up one of Minerva's pawns, sacrificing her knight in the process. A foolish move however, she wanted to even the playing field. "I do believe it's my turn to ask you a question." Her mocha eyes bore into emerald ones, "Have you ever been asked by anyone to get married?"

Minerva shifted slightly in her seat; she had hoped Hermione would leave the personal questions until much later in the game, "Once, many years ago."

Hermione's mind immediately wanted to ask who it had been who had asked her.

The game continued on, questions had gone from personal to very random queries. Hermione was failing abysmally, and it was more than obvious Minerva was prolonging this game. The brunette was more than sure that Minerva could've cornered her king ten moves ago. As the final moves came into play Minerva changed tact completely and asked Hermione the question she had been asking herself all day long.

"Hermione… What exactly happened last night?" Minerva's eyes were filled with a myriad number of emotions.

Hermione squirmed under Minerva's gaze. "I'm actually not entirely sure… I can't seem to remember that part of the evening myself."

Minerva's demeanor shifted and Hermione could visually see her distance herself from her as the woman crossed her arms over her chest and stared intently at her tea cup sitting on the table.

"Minerva..." Hermione began nervously. "Do you know what happened?"

"It matters not." Minerva answered crisply. She did not know why but the fact that Hermione could not remember that soft kiss hurt her deeply.

Hermione knit her brows together. "Did I hurt you, or say something…"

"I said it matters not Hermione." Minerva interrupted quickly, "I think that perhaps we should end the game now and take it up again at another time. I have more paper work to complete." With a wave of her arm the chess board and its pieces disappeared as did the more personal side of Minerva, the Headmistress of Hogwarts had returned.

Hermione tried to reach out to her, "Good day Professor. I shall see you at dinner."

_**A/N: Oh the horror, the agony, the angst! Don't worry loves, there is more to come! I know it's taking awhile for them to get together. But have faith it will be soon. **_

_**I want to say thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten so far. They mean a lot to me, definitely brighten my day and boost my ego when I see them C:. So don't stop! I'm selfish and want more xoxox.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**I apologize deeply for this incredibly long go of not updating any of my stories. My life has been so crazy hectic that I have barely had time to even think about my stories. Unfortunately, my stories may still be slow, because I now have more on my schedule nowadays. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Hopefully my next update won't take as long.**_

**Forever In Your Company**

**XoxoX**

Hermione sat in her living room, nursing a freshly poured glass of Odin's Firewhiskey, wondering where everything had gone topsy-turvey in her world. She was no longer with Ginny, granted that was for the better, nor was she in Minerva's good graces any longer. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to go. She and Minerva should be enjoying a nice evening together. She shouldn't be wallowing here in self-pity, drowning herself with a bottle of alcohol. No, something had to be done about this mess she had made.

Standing up, Hermione made her way to her writing desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. Sitting down and pulling out her favorite quill, she began to write…

_Minerva,_

_I am troubled by the sudden break in our companionship. Please join me tomorrow night for dinner. I would love to be able to make up for whatever it was I did to hurt you. Think about my request if you need to. Don't worry about responding. I'll have dinner ready for the two of us at 8 o'clock._

_I hope to see you then._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

…Leaning back in the chair, Hermione sighed. "She'll show…" The uncertainty of her statement hung in the air.

**XoxoX**

The day went by fast, and sooner than Hermione thought possible, it was already close to 8 o'clock. Her interaction with Minerva that day had been very minimal. The most she had received was a small smile and nod during breakfast. Since then, Minerva had practically gone out of her way to avoid Hermione.

Pacing back and forth within her living room, Hermione decided to make sure, for about the hundredth time, that everything was perfect for tonight. She wanted the atmosphere to be relaxed, with a hint of romance floating about in the air. Was she looking for anything to happen tonight? Not really. But a girl can hope can't she? She had only been pining over her, for Merlin knows how long.

Hermione scanned her eyes over the table the house elves had helped her set up. "White linen, check. Water and wine glasses, check. Plates, cutlery, napkins, one white rose… Oh gods, I think I'm forgetting something." Hermione nervously shifted form one foot to the other. "Merlin, the candles!"

She quickly whipped out her wand and summoned the golden candles she had picked out earlier and placed them strategically on the table, and then around the room. "Perfect." She smiled at her work. Nothing too extravagant, and it really did look like a nice dinner setting for two friends.

Looking at her wrist watch, she saw that she had fifteen minutes left until Minerva's _possible_ arrival. "Oh bugger!" Running to her bedroom, she quickly flung off her work clothes and sprinted to the bathroom to jump in the shower. As she jumped back out, she silently thanked the gods for the gift of magic, because it really would be quite impossible for her to get ready this fast as a muggle. Casting a drying spell on herself, Hermione began to get dressed in what she hoped would be the best casual dress outfit she could muster.

Looking in the mirror she admired her choice of clothing: black skinny jeans, paired with a red lace dress shirt that clung to her curves, and in certain light made it look like she wasn't wear anything underneath it. As for shoes, she had decided to wear her gold ballet flats. Of course she had also topped off the ensemble with gold accessories, tying it all together. She smiled at her choices and tucked an errant hair behind her ear.

_RAP RAP RAP _

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione glanced down at her watch. "It's time. Oh gods." Hermione briskly walked toward her portrait and began muttering to herself. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay… It's just an apology dinner…"

Finally reaching the door, the witch braced herself, collecting her emotions, while silently wishing the evening would be a success.

"Hey, Hermione. Long time no see."

**XoxoX**

Minerva walked as calmly as she could to Hermione's living quarters. She had debated with herself over whether or not she should actually attend or not.

The kiss Hermione had given her had replayed continuously in the corners of her mind, a small nagging reminder of what they shared; something that wasn't important enough for one of them to actually remember.

The tall witch rounded the corner that came before Hermione's rooms. Her resolve in place, she would enjoy the evening and not worry about something that didn't mean much of anything. Drunken people do silly things all the time, she supposed.

As she stood silently at the door, she prepared herself for the evening. Before knocking, she straightened her clothes and adjusted her glasses, took a quick breath and rapped on the door.

The cat in her began to pick up muffled voices as she heard footsteps approach the portrait. Confusion wrinkled her brow. Who did Hermione have over?

The portrait swung open to reveal relieved, yet very upset Hermione. "Minerva, thank you so much for showing up."

"Of course," Minerva looked past her at a fuming redhead. "I hope all is well?"

"Oh yes, someone was just leaving." Hermione crossed her arms and stared defiantly at Ginerva Weasley.

"_Fine_." Ginny spat. "I see how things are now." The young woman grabbed her coat that was placed carelessly on the sofa, and walked toward the door.

Before leaving, she sent one last glare in Hermione's direction, before cruelly smiling at Minerva, "Have a nice evening, _Headmistress_. I do hope you don't mind being her rebound."

**I know it's a wee bit short, but I couldn't stand having you guys wait any longer. More to come on the way.**


End file.
